


the first story i make on here is a self insert, huh

by dizzycryptidz



Category: No Fandom
Genre: ??? who made that tag thats literally just cuddling, Biting, Body Positivity, Boys Kissing, Constriction, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gay, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, Sharing Body Heat, Squeezing, What the Hell, just a bunch of kissing tbh, there isnt a tag for one character sitting on another characters lap, this is my first time actually writing a story on here but these suggested tags are weird as fuck, yeahhh squeezing sounds weird but its kinda just a constriction kink thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:53:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21750085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzycryptidz/pseuds/dizzycryptidz
Summary: yeah uhhh fuckin uhhhhhhhh its just. my persona bein gay with my friends characterim just ruining my first impression on herei may be trying to prove my skill in writing but thats thrown out the window with the subject of the story fgdsjks
Relationships: dizzy/len (sam)
Kudos: 2





	the first story i make on here is a self insert, huh

**Author's Note:**

> the friend who owns this character told me "hey just make a cuddle fic of your sona and this guy sense youre super gay for him" so here we are--  
> to be honest!! people here arent gonna care about my self insert garbage  
> i'm only writing this to feel better about myself oops  
> so if you're reading this then uhh. either you're that friend, or you saw the "gay" tag and went "oGGGHHHGGHHOHHOOHOH"

God damn it. Egh.

That average-height brunette, who has a name you only see cats have, sat on his bed, fiddling on his laptop, basically freezing. The thermostat was all screwed, and the mechanic had to delay their arrival due to the streets being iced over, and the only source of warmth Sam had was a blanket. But even then, it felt like it took forever for the blanket to absorb his body heat. You'd think that how he had a bit of meat of his bones, he would be able to warm up faster. Apparently that's not the case though...

He began to bite his nails. He never got over that habit, even know he's now a college graduate at the ripe old age of 23. Then again, it's a lot better than his habit of putting a thumbtack in his mouth and shoving it through the mid gaps in his canine teeth with his tongue. If it helps him get distracted from being cold, which apparently ~~pornhub~~ youtube isn't helping enough, he might as well do it?

 _"... This would be a real good time to uh, hang out with someone right about now."_ he thought to himself. Surprisingly, he was able to think that sentence clearly, as normally sentences and conversations he imagines are clunked up, as if he's thinking of an extended version of the song Stuff Is Way. Luckily, unbeknownst to him, there's another surprise waiting for him in but a few seconds.

A few knocks on his bedroom door shot him out of his dissociation. "Woah-- uhh, who's there--" he stammered, frantically exiting any embarrassing websites he was on and going onto tumblr, then throwing off his basically useless blanket sense he had some weird discomfort with people seeing him wrapped up in one.

 _"The fuckin' pizza guy."_ a slightly muffled voice arose from behind the door, with a sarcastic tone, _"Who do ya think it is?"_

Sam immediately knew he asked a stupid question, sense there's only a certain few of people who are able to enter his house to reach his room. Plus, he could recognize that new york accent from anywhere sense he only knows one person who has it. And _God_ , is it hot--

"Uh-- uhh-- fuckin' uhh-- d-did you bring the sausage pizza--" he attempted to make a funny joke before placing his laptop on the desk next to his bed and hopping to the floor, so he could answer the door. _"Nah, but I brought this."_

"What--" as Sam opened the door, his face became flushed. Of course he expected the visitor to be Dizzy (which he constantly wondered who would ever name their kid that), but he was surprised that he was wearing a tank-top and skinny jeans rather than his usual poofy hoodie. Really the only thing this did was make it to where his arms and shoulders were visible, but, oh man, he's _showing skin_. The only off-putting thing about this was that it was more noticeable that Dizzy had a ridiculously long neck--

Sam was about to ask what Dizzy meant before looking down, and seeing that his fingers were curled into making the "OK" sign, but upside down. Dizzy wore a shit-eating grin as he watched Sam's expression shift into disgust. _"Oh god damn it--"_ he recoiled back into his room and turned his back on the druggie, putting his hands on his head in disbelief. "You... you wear... wear _revealing clothes!!_ And then you pull that shit on me!!" he exclaimed, ironically angry at his boyfriend for pulling such an unforgivable stunt that would make the devil cry. All Dizzy did was chuckle before stepping in Sam's bedroom and closing the door behind him. Sam continued, "Why are you wearing that stuff anyway? It's colder than Santa's asshole in here."

"Well for one, it's kinda weird that you think Santa's asshole is cold," Dizzy replied, "but I was gonna ask if we could, y'know, cuddle n' stuff. Sense it's near winter and the heater's broken. I'm pretty sure that it wouldn't be too sexy if I was wearing a bigass hoodie if we were gonna snuggle up together, so uh."

Sam became flustered once again just to the thought of being that close to Dizzy. They've gotten that close before, and the only thing they haven't done is actually have sex, but just the thought alone of being touched made Sam break into a nervous sweat. While he was lost in thought, Dizzy noticed his reddening face and smirked. "So, is that a yeah? You wanna do it?" he asked, causing Sam to snap out of his daydreaming. "Uh... S-sure."

Dizzy gave him a soft smile before heading to the bed, and sitting down on the edge. He pat his lap before saying, "C'mon. _Take a seat.~_ " Fucking flirty asshole. Sam hesitated, having not expected to start this off by sitting on his partner's lap. Isn't that a rather... _erotic position?_ Eh, if it helps the two get warm, might as well do it. Sam shimmied over to the bed and awkwardly sat himself on Dizzy's lap, even if it was a little difficult to.

"A'ight then, now... _what should I do with you...~_ " Dizzy began, pretending to plan out what to do to his tiny significant other, despite already knowing what he was going to do first. He began to snake his arms around the other's torso, then leaned down a bit to snuggle his face into the crook of Sam's neck, causing Sam to shiver in response. He snuggled into him like he was a teddy bear, before moving his head a little to kiss at Sam's neck.

_"Gh--!!"_ Sam became tense and whipped his head up a little as he remembered that his neck was one of his sensitive spots. Dizzy giggled at the noise and kissed Sam's neck more, making a trail down to his collar bone. He became a little disappointed that his shirt blocked any access from his trail going any further. "... Mmm. Yer shirt's in the way." Dizzy growled, unwrapping his arms from the shorty and grasped the bottom of his shirt, before looking back up at them to ask, "You okay with this?"

Sam hesitated once again, and nodded. "D... D-do wh _atever... you want..._ " he replied, his voice becoming more quiet with each word he said. Dizzy was amused by how timid Sam was, and pat his hair. "As long as you're chill with this.~" he said, then lifted Sam's shirt off his torso, exposing his operation-scared chest and pudgy stomach. Dizzy's eyes seemed to light up at the sight as he _yEETED_ the shirt at the carpet, and leaned down to continue his trail of kisses down Sam's pale chest while the brunette's face became impossibly red.

Dizzy couldn't reach down any further, causing him to have to end his trail in the middle of Sam's chest. He thought a bit as he sat back up, an he eventually got an idea, as a sly smile stretched on his face. "... Dizzy? W-what's with that loo-- _hHOH_ " Sam began to speak, but was cut off as Dizzy quickly grasped his torso and pulled him close, squeezing him a little. "Oh, ya like that, huh?~" Dizzy said, a glint of wonder sparked within his expression. He squeezed at Sam's body again, and chuckled as he let out a sound similar to a held-in moan. "Yer really into some weird shit. I won't judge you, though.~"

He continued to mess with Sam by gently squishing his torso, finding amusement in the little sounds he makes, and with how easy it is to make him melt in his touch. He soon remembers his original idea, then puts his hands on the smaller man's shoulders, and leans down to where his face was stuffed in the other's next. Before Sam could ask what he was doing, he let out a small yelp and clawed at Dizzy's back when he felt something soft and wet guide against his neck. Dizzy licked, bit, and sucked Sam's neck in attempt to mark his territory on him, showing that Sam is his, and only his.

Dizzy left about 3 hickeys, then licked his neck once more to soothe any stinging from him sucking or biting too hard beforehand. "... Mmm, ya know, I'm getting kinda bored in this position..." he said, sitting up once more. Sam averted his eyes to the side, his face a dark scarlet and just melting with sweat. "... Th-then um, what do you wanna do instead...?"

"Heh, well, I could do this," He then tightened his grip on Sam's shoulders before flipping him on his back on the bed, causing him to yelp in surprise. Dizzy then proceeded to take off his own shirt, causing Sam to sink into the sheets they were on. "Y'know, it ain't fair that yer basically half-naked n' I'm fully clothed. 'Might as well make it equal, huh?" he explained, then threw his tank-top behind him, making it land on the carpet with Sam's t-shirt. Afterwards, Dizzy leaned down and snuggled into Sam's chest.

"Yer really warm, Sammy.~" he hummed, nuzzling his chest, "N' yer pretty soft, too. Have I ever told you I like a guy with a bit of pudge on him?"

"Y-yeah... you have."

"I'm glad that you remember!" he giggled, with probably the most adorable expression he could muster, making Sam chuckle at his fake innocence. "... Dizzy, you're a dork." Sam said, with Dizzy replying, "And yer gay. So what of it?"

"You're gay too. Look what you've been doing for the past twenty minutes. I'm just sitting here taking it."

_"... Oh God dAMN IT--"_

**Author's Note:**

> GJKFGFHFGJ WELL THAT WAS A DOOZEY--  
> im. terrible at writing hh  
> i barely ever write stories so this is just. fuckin cheesey  
> if you liked it somehow then. thanks?? aa


End file.
